Log Date
by Dipper Universe
Summary: Learn about Peridot's past, as she travels around the galaxy of homeworld. Peridot soon meets a rebel gem, who may change her life forever. Will Peridot stay loyal to her world?
1. Chapter 1

_Log Date, number one. This is my first day since I arrived in this universe. It is strange here, I'm used to an eerie blinding white light, shrouded in complete darkness. I didn't know I could take physical form like this, in such an unimaginable way. So this is what life is like. I didn't know it was so… open. Beautiful. Free. The world around me is overflowing with so many wonderful attributes! So many sights, sounds, smells, feels, tastes. What potential._

 _But I mustn't dawdle. I knew my true intentions in this world. The only thing that mattered was to serve my beautiful, wise, logical, tactical, diamond. Only the most supreme of them all… Yellow Diamond_

 _I was made in a kinder field right by the Courtroom of the Galaxy, where many gems on_

 _Claudia are produced. I wanted to see our beautiful ruler, so I did what I knew I mustn't do. I went inside._

 _I entered the monumental Courtroom of the Galaxy, to show my diamond my physical appearance, and to please her of my presence. The courtroom was a shocking golden hue. Its pillars were of a rectangular shape, but shifting in color, based on the queen's mood. Right now it's a faint blue, meaning she is not happy nor angry. There was a minimal buzz among the jury, but that was none of my concern. The room was as tense as a pearl waiting for exile!_

 _The room may have been amazing, but Yellow Diamond was more stunning than any life form could imagine. She was a radiant gem (literally), emitting a beautiful yellow aura. She didn't exactly contain a physical form, for she was a spirit. Yellow Diamond wasn't solid, her gem was the only part of her that was. None of us are solid creatures, but we do have our projections that enable us to do all of the things we do. How do I know this much? Negative, but I am pretty sure it was implanted into my recollection particles. Our senses are highly magnified that any other organic life form. I approached my lord with a confident gait._

" _Present yourself! Who do you think you are, waking up your queen like this?"_

" _I'm sorry- your diamond. I am a new gem, here to serve for you, for eternity."_

" _And what is your name, new gem?"  
_ " _I am_ _Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG._ "

" _Very well then, Peridot Facet-uhh… I do not wish to learn your name, because you are of a lower class. You respect me. I respect the universe. Nothing more. Leave now, insignificant gem."_

 _I had displeased her. It didn't matter, just as nothing did in these early days of life. A Peridot needs to learn what it hasn't been granted, and experience is her best chance. All I need in life is to please Yellow Diamond. Apparently I was not exceeding in my job. I was granted with life in honor of my legacy to work hard and fight for the supreme being. She was not fair to us, because we don't matter, we are only little insignificant gems, trying to live up to the needs of her. Yellow Diamond is a fair ruler. She wears a cape on her back, and her hair in a point at the top. Her gem is slightly bigger than ours, showing her superiority. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. She does not. The planet we live on was won by our armies, whom Yellow Diamond is very gracious towards. Her army is very strong. The lowest ranking is a ruby. They come in clusters, to protect others. Then there are the Coals, who have primitive weapon uses. The higher rank is aquamarines, who control the waters. Or, at least, have good control over it. The lapis lazulis control the liquid, but are far too dangerous to be on the battlefront. The highest class, are the emeralds, who are the generals of the army, and lead everyone into battle. Yellow Diamond likes to give them bonuses. One day I, too, hope to be recognized by her, whether, it's enlisting in the army, or working as her assistant. I am thankful, though, that I was not made in the physical generation as a pearl, a useless, helpless, pearl._

 _The traitors are still disappearing. Unfortunate to say, at the least. Yes, some gems abandon our fair, caring government, to leave and fend for themselves. They wanted to have an "adventurous life". Don't know what they're doing, but I don't really care, because I will stay loyal to the diamonds forever. Together, we will all control the universe, and no one will stop us, not even any stupid rebel that plans to get in our way. I have only known of a few rebels, that were part of the community, but left because we were "unjust and mean". How could anyone say that about our society? And who would want to leave here?_


	2. Chapter 2

_My planet of Claudia is very beautiful. One of the best planets in Home World. What makes it so marvelous is that there is no other life-forms than the gems that are created in the kinder fields. We have certain places where we build powerful gems homemade! Amazing, isn't it? That way, no one can get in our way. We also have an unwavering atmosphere, which can dispose of the waste we send into the sky through our gases. It's humid here, and sticky outside. It smells of gas and other chemicals and toxic scents, but that's just the side effects of our bigger projects. Us gems don't mind, because we can deal with the terrible smells, unlike some life forms, that are actually considered as well, life. Claudia is the perfect home for Yellow Diamond. Only royalty is allowed here. And the people, of course. Our world is in a rhombus shape, and is consisting of all colors. It is truly amazing here, I don't know why anyone would want to leave._

 _I was sent by a pearl to obtain my limb enhancers. I don't know what I am feeling… tingling inside.I was definitely uncomfortable. I felt excitement. It feels so wrong, I know I'm not supposed to think for myself. Disgusting._

 _As I walked to the technology room, flask robonoids gathered by my legs. They knew I was to be assigned by many of them, for my kind were made to be technicians. I reached the room. It was open, and there was so much room. I knew I'd find more Peridots here. They must have worked here. We Peridots are in a green bodily shape, and are fairly short. Without our limb enhancers, our gems are weak. That's why we control all of the technology, because we have no other capabilities. We have wiry, slim bodies, too. Our hearing is superb. Peridots are great with technology, and can thoroughly analyze any area. Although our technology isn't as advanced as it has the potential to be, we are working as hard as we can. It might be another 2000 years until we have the advancements we need, which isn't too long, because gems, unlike organic life, can live until their gem is shattered._

 _I was right, which anyone could foresee, even if they aren't a Sapphire. A peridot came out from behind a door to accompany me._

" _So, what brings you here? I am very busy, new one. I don't need a waste of time like you."_

" _I'm very sorry to be distracting you, ma'am. I am here to obtain my limb enhancers. Surely you have noticed by now that I do not have the technology you and the others have."_

" _I am very sorry of the mishap. I will acquire your enhancements immediately."_

 _The Peridot model went to get my things. I followed her into the storage room, knowing I'd soon be familiar with all of these newfound technologies._

 _The room was very bland. It smelled musty and old, but looked up to date. I could hear a slight buzz coming from everywhere at once, but I knew what the source was. They'd almost gotten the sound of the circuits down to mute, but not quite. It had white walls, with shelves and shelves of material. As I walked around the maze of aisles, I was taken aback by how bland everything was. I thought this world might be full of color, but I guess I was wrong. It doesn't matter anyways, all that matters is order in this world. The floor tiles were repetitive: just square tiles, with a white inside. Sometimes there was a mess on the ground, but whenever that was seen, so were two or three pearls cleaning it up. They did their job well, if someone could even consider it a job._

" _So, what is it you said? Limb enhancers?"_

" _Affirmative."_

" _Ok, well, we're here. Aisle F254: Peridot-Facet Limb Model 625."_

 _Her legs rocketed skywards by about 15 cubits. Of course, they weren't actual body frames. Her limb enhancers were top of the notch. The Peridot probably stole one from the storage room, that may have gone to an aquamarine or something. They were baby blue metal, with little joints that extended, to make someone taller. They were smooth and shiny, with some fade, but not much. It was amazing how high the shelves were, because the place was huge, bigger than the technology shop, where all the gems browse to get the latest and greatest mechanisms._

 _The Peridot finally descended, and came down with a suit that was literally the slightest bit larger than my mass, for I needed to fit in it. The suit was a stunning green, and styled to fit my exact needs. There were many variations of the suits, for different styles of Peridots. These suits are very fragile, meaning if anything was done to them, there would be consequences._

" _Thank you. I best be on my way now." I walked away through the maze of aisles once again. I needed to put on my limb enhancers somewhere, but I had a feeling where it was. I took in everything around me, and saw much potential in everything. I left the humongous storage area, to go back to the main browsing area. There I saw a techno-wear clothing room, to change into wearable electronics. I fitted on my limb enhancers, and of course, no problems. I tested out some parts, like the hologram tablet on the arm, and the shoe alternatives, and also the mechanical mask. They all were fully functional, so I exited the technology sector of Claudia's central headquarters._


	3. Chapter 3

_I was directed on my device to my home apartment. When I opened it, I saw my living space. Everyone's lodgings were based off of the kind of gem you were. My room was painted a bright shade of green, and was very small. We didn't need any big living space, because we didn't need any rest or food. I don't even know who does. The only other materialistic thing in my room besides the walls was a green-emitting, Peridot shaped pod, where I went in to recharge my gem, to make it reach its full potential._

 _Claudia is very strict on keeping a surplus of supplies, so no one got much of- well, anything. Everything went into creating new gems, to expand our kind and armies, and technology suppliers. We didn't get anything, though, because of the fact that we don't need anything. But I should consider myself lucky that I didn't get a room like a ruby barrack. Their's are falling apart, and completely glowing red. It also smells musty. I saw one on my way here, looking outside of a warp portal that brought me here. I knew I wasn't called to any other business until the next home-world star rotation, so I waited around the rest of the day._

 _While I was resting, I heard a fwoop of paper being transported by a warp portal into my home. I hadn't been expecting the HWU to come so early. Some of its stories were irrelevant, but many were of high importance. I teared the seal of the paper within a second, and the smooth feel of the paper came onto my finger-limbs. I wanted to see this week's issue of Home-World Update. Many gems read it to see what problems were brewing in the community, and destroy them completely, to please Yellow Diamond. In the end, wasn't everything done to serve her? But as a fairly new gem in this universe, I looked in the paper to find a job. New ones of us need to search for jobs, we can't just get one. Unless we're personally assigned by one of a higher rank, but that comes to one of us once in a blue moon. Anyways, I was just about to search on the back for listed jobs, but the cover picture caught my eyes._

 _It was a man, who was locked in electro-cuffs by a Jasper, who are the law enforcers of Claudia. He was green, like me, but brighter, and muscular. He had a wavy haircut, and a bulky build. I immediately knew what gem this was. An emerald had been taken into custody. He was as trapped as a captured centipeetle. I couldn't believe what I'd been seeing, until I realized the headline of the article, and knew why he had been taken:_ Emerald Rebel found, captured, and escaped. _I knew it had been a rebel after reading the title, but still wanted to hear more. I continued reading the article._

 _WE have recently discovered of an escaped emerald unit. He was in squad galaxy-12549. He had escaped from his team in an escape pod to still unknown whereabouts. WE recently located him through a tracker, and brought him back to claudia. All we know is that he was nowhere in homeworld, which makes sense. It would be too risky to make your hideout inside our galaxy, because then the law enforcers will find you. Anyways, this emerald was located by some black market worker, who refused to tell us of his previous locations. He was sent to a gem shatter center, which would destroy his existence. He escaped from his cell, using techniques only taught to the most advanced in our armies. This rebel may be one of our most dangerous ones yet. Keep on the lookout for this gem, for he is a danger to our whole society._

 _So an emerald unit escaped the hands of home world. Interesting. It was surprising to see such a loyal army general turn against his society just like that. Then again, the rebel base is growing, and they're getting stronger. But I have faith in my army and government, and know that we can win against this small war. After all, we have won every war against every nation that dare step in our way._

 _I knew I had to get back to my business. Finding a job was the main priority right now for me. There were so many jobs to choose from. The newspaper was well decorated, in its diamond-like shape, a different color on each page to symbolize the different colonies we have. The three dimensional pictures projecting off of the paper had the ability to show the scene from all angles, to get a better understanding of what was going on. The text also scanned your eyesight, to change its size, and make it bigger or smaller. This tool was pretty irrelevant, for most gems had perfect eyesight. Except for the dysfunctional ones- but we don't talk about them._

 _I needed to search for the perfect job, that would suit me well. I tapped twice on the yellow diamond paper, which brought me to a more specific page, about Claudia. The press had been working out all the kinks of microtechnology being used in the papers. It works efficiently. I triple tapped on Claudia's page, which brought me to a much less general place: job applications. I knew I had to tap about six times to get to Peridot applications. One quick tap. Two. Another, making three. Four. Wait a second. What's that buzzing sound. Now a snake hiss. Or at least that's what it sounded like. I got so worried, I stopped tapping for half a second, and knew I'd have to start over again, which wasted a few seconds, but every second was so precious on Claudia. There wasn't any time to waste, but first I needed to see where the sound was generating from. Maybe a malfunction somewhere._

 _Of course! It must be the newspaper. I heard a repetitive ticking noise, though, like a countdown to something. But what?_

 _My palms were getting sweaty. The room smelled like something was… burning. I didn't worry much, for I knew if anything happened, I could just regenerate unless my gem was shattered. But what if my gem was going to be shattered? Had I disrespected my world by doing something? Now I was nervous. Other loyal gems could do anything if Yellow Diamond commanded them to, even destroy a house to kill a gem, like me. My head was spinning, the nausea was taunting me, and there was no way out. My warp pad hadn't come in yet, and I knew I couldn't get to the door._

 _I crawled to the chamber where my gem would recharge, hoping there I would find some comfort and safety. The ticking was getting rapid now. Heat was pouring down on my face. What is this feeling? Anxiety? Negative, because I don't know myself. This new body and world is still fresh to me. Although I know much about the universe and our world, I haven't experienced it yet, like many gems already have._

 _From the chamber, I heard everything. Even though I couldn't see it, all of my senses are equal with each other. It was obviously intended to shatter my gem, what else would happen? Anyways, what I heard. There was a definite explosion after the ticking got faster than light speed and louder than a rebel's call. I could almost hear the laughing of coals and aquamarines as they ran away from my apartment. I hesitantly went to look outside of my pod._


End file.
